Current exterior lighting, such as for example street lights, using fluorescent tubes or mercury metal is inefficient and has several drawbacks. They generally consume more power and have a relatively short life. One alternative approach is to replace these light sources with light emitting diode (LED) based exterior lighting.
However, current LED based solutions use multiple LEDs to provide a required amount of lumens to illuminate a surface. Moreover, the LEDs are not independently controllable. That is, all of the LEDs must be adjusted at the same time.